


Wakaba and Anthy and Miss Yeah

by chthonicfantasyyy



Series: Revolutionary Girl Utena [5]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: ANTHY IS PISSED as usual, Cooking, Gen, M/M, akios shitty laptop makes an appearance, background akio/touga/saionji, but what else do you expect from me, dont try this at home kids, fuck i forgot chuchu again, i need more wakaba anthy interactions, i put underage but its no more than the usual and its kind of glib, if youve read the glasses of rpg thing then you know what anthys doing, may be ooc, please dont read this if youre hungry, tagging this is hard man, takes place in the first arc but you wouldnt know it, the usual shenanigans, unedited, utena has HONGR, wakaba needs more love, wakabas a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicfantasyyy/pseuds/chthonicfantasyyy
Summary: Touga's back on his bullshit and the squad is hungry and poor. Lucky for them Wakaba's a genius.





	Wakaba and Anthy and Miss Yeah

“Ugh, study hall is so boring,” Utena groans as she and Wakaba and Anthy make their way into their homeroom.

Anthy’s inclined to agree with her despite the fact that Utena is failing her classes still. Not that it really matters in the grand scheme of things. End of the World didn’t care about grades as long as you were getting involved in drama that could be milked for perpetual motion machine fuel.

That being said, a few hours with no adult supervision was the prime time for that sort of thing.

Utena gets about a couple feet away from her normal desk before she pauses.

On it is a long slim box wrapped in red paper.

Utena circles around the box, trying to ascertain more about its origins without actually opening it. Anthy sits down in the desk to the right of the one, a touch before Wakaba can get to it.

She can feel Wakaba bristling, even as she feigns interest in what Utena’s doing.

Wakaba quickly puts on a cheerful face as she crosses to Utena’s other side.

“So who’s it from?”

Anthy spies the card under the box and quickly plucks it out as Utena lifts the cover off the box. 

“Another gift from Touga,” Anthy says, as if the red paper didn’t give it away. Anthy suppresses a giggle at his little drawing.

“Ah! Cold!” Utena nearly drops the cover as she shudders.

“Y-you have a j-j-jacket!” “I told you to wear pants, Utena-sama.”

Utena sighs and sets the box cover on her chair. Critics, all of them.

“Woah, is that a refrigerated box?” Wakaba says, trying to lift up one end.

“I don’t know, let me look…”

Utena peers through the cold air and sighs.

“Himemiya?”

“Mm?”

“Why did Touga send me raw meat?”

“I think he expects you to cook for him, Utena-sama. I feel like I’ve seen a box like this before...” Anthy fiddles with the card as she searches through her long memory...

Utena sticks out her tongue. “Of course, he probably sent it to all his girlfriends too. What am I even supposed to cook this with?”

Utena knocks the box cover aside and flops in her seat. Her stomach chooses that moment to growl and she sits up and curls in on herself.

“Way to remind me I haven’t eaten all day, asshole,” she grumbles.

Wakaba looks around the room, a smile slowly growing on her face.

“We could totally cook this. Yeah, yeah, definitely…”

“Seriously, Wakaba? With what?”

Wakaba drops to her knees and crawls forward so she can grab Utena’s hands in hers.

“Just trust me. Believe in me, Utena. Do you believe?”

Utena tips her head to the side, pink curls falling everywhere. “Sure? I mean, if we cook for Touga then he wins—”

“No one cares about Touga! If they’re not here they don’t get food!”

“Where is Touga anyway?”

“Car fucks, maybe,” Anthy says, her glasses flashing.

“What?”

“I said, I remembered where I saw another box like that,” Anthy says, tossing the card onto her desk and getting to her feet. “I’ll be right back, Utena-sama!”

OOO

Technically, students weren’t to leave their classes during study hall, but when you had ties to the End of the World you could do whatever the hell you wanted (up to and including tearing the whole school apart but Anthy didn’t do that for some reason).

At the moment, Anthy wasn’t even technically on campus anymore. In an uncharacteristic burst of athleticism, Anthy was sprinting back to her shared dorm with Utena, only stopping for a breather when she was in her room, looking at the box itself.

The packaging was nearly exactly the same as Utena’s gift, only with kale green paper, and a somewhat less skilled drawing of Saionji on the card.

The two of them must’ve come up with the idea together then.

Anthy rolls her eyes and picks up the box.

When she returns to homeroom, the lights are out in half the room, Utena looks as out of breath as Anthy is, and Wakaba is whistling as she fiddles with the fluorescent light bulbs from the ceiling.

Wakaba is the one to notice her first, and her eyes widen as she sees the color of the wrapping paper and puts two and two together.

“Himemiya-san...who gave you that?”

Uhhh……

Utena puts her hands up in a placating gesture. “Wakaba, it’s really not a big deal—”

“Where. Did you get. The. Box?”

“Uhhh…….One moment.”

Anthy puts up a hand and the lenses of her glasses flash in that odd way they always do. In reality, she flicks aside dialogue box after dialogue box with minute movements of her eyes until she finds the one she wants.

[LOAD SAVE STATE “Get box”?]

>YES  
NO

[SAVE STATE SUCCESSFULLY LOADED]

Anthy is sitting in the desk to the right of Utena’s, absentmindedly fiddling with the card of Touga’s gift.

“We could totally cook this,” Wakaba is saying. “Yeah, yeah, definitely…”

“Seriously, Wakaba? With what?”

Wakaba drops to her knees and crawls forward so she can grab Utena’s hands in hers.

“Just trust me. Believe in me, Utena. Do you believe?”

Utena tips her head to the side, pink curls falling everywhere. “Sure? I mean, if we cook for Touga then he wins—”

“No one cares about Touga! If they’re not here they don’t get food!”

“Where is Touga anyway?”

“Taking nudie pics, probably,” Anthy says, tossing aside the card. She should definitely get Saionji’s present last this time.

“What?”

“I said, if we’re going to cook then I should get more ingredients,” Anthy says, beaming at both of them as she gets to her feet. “I’ll be right back, Utena-sama!”

OOO 

“I’m still not clear on what the plan is,” Utena says. 

She’s sitting at Anthy’s desk now, head in hand as she looks up at Wakaba. Wakaba is standing on what was once Utena’s chair, looking up determined at the fluorescent light above them and stretching her arms up toward it as high as they can go, making grabby hands at the bulbs.

“The ceilings in these classrooms are too high,” she whines, shoulders slumping. “Maybe we can reach if you stand on the chair and I stand on your shoulders.”

“One, that’s dangerous. Two, everyone will be able to see up your skirt.”

“Not true! It’s a big mistake to think you’re the only one who can wear hot pants, Utena Tenjou!” Wakaba lifts the edge of her skirt delicately and extends her leg to show off the black bike shorts she’s wearing underneath. “See? I can wear shorts too! And didn’t you say you were hungry?”

Utena’s stomach grumbles before she can reply. She sighs and gets to her feet.

“Yay! Thank you, boyfriend!”

Wakaba squeezes Utena in a tight hug, then hops off the chair and starts digging through her bag. A moment later she pulls out a small flashlight, tests it out on her hand, and then goes to turn off the classroom lights.

“You weren’t studying anyway and there’s a window right there!” Wakaba snaps when a few of the other students complain.

With that she turns on the flashlight and balances it between her teeth.

“Where did you even get that?” Utena says, as she crouches down on the chair and lets Wakaba climb onto her shoulders.

“Mmm shed alwaysh be reddy…”

Of course she did. Utena slowly stands up, carefully bringing Wakaba closer to the light. Wakaba lets out a triumphant laugh as she pulls down the casing of the light enough to pull out a few of the bulbs inside, carefully tucking them under her arm.

“Okiesh!”

Utena slowly crouches down again and Wakaba steps off her shoulders and onto the desk.

“Thanks, boyfriend,” she says after she sets down the bulbs and spits out the flashlight for a short reprieve.

“No problem. I’m really curious to see where this goes actually.”

“And you want food?”

“And I want food.”

Wakaba giggles and goes for her bag again, pulling out some wire, pliers, and a pair of scissors.

“Don’t worry,” she says, pulling off the ends of the bulbs so she can thread the stripped wire though them and into a makeshift plug. “This’ll be the best study hall feast you’ve ever had!.....Do you know where I can get cardboard?” 

OOO

“You said cardboard, right, Utena-sama?” Anthy asks, impenetrable as always.

“Y-yeah…” 

Utena didn’t say anything really. When she went to get the cardboard herself, she just happened to intercept Anthy at the door. The other girl was carrying two full tote bags of vegetables and various cooking tools, a green box under one arm, and a piece of cardboard the exact size Wakaba had mentioned earlier.

This is the most Utena has ever seen Anthy carry without falling over, and on instinct she grabs the cardboard and one of the bags. Anthy smiles at her before pushing into the classroom.

“Shinohara-san!” Anthy says sweetly. “I found this by your locker on my way back.”

Wakaba stops fiddling with her exacto knife and stands up to receive the gift.

“More meat?” Utena says, setting down the bag and cardboard. “Who from?”

Anthy silently hands Wakaba the card. Wakaba reads once, twice, then squeals, hugging the letter to her chest.

“Look!” she says, holding up the letter to Utena’s face.

“Saionji…?” Utena says. Anthy smiles vacantly. Forging a new card wasn’t so hard. Maybe that exchange diary wasn’t entirely useless after all. “Why would Saionji—”

“Can you help me cut vegetables, Utena-sama?” 

Anthy takes a cutting board and knife out of one the bags and Utena, still very much confused, accepts them and sits at the nearest desk.

Happy as can be, Wakaba grabs the cardboard and starts cutting it into a box with a hole for the plug, sticking the strung together bulbs inside and taping the outer edges of the box together. One of the shelves in the back of the room makes for a perfect grill to place on top of the bulbs, and after some consideration she moves the makeshift grill to the teacher’s desk so she can plug it into the outlet back there.

It gets hot soon enough. Wakaba borrows a few pieces of meat to test it out, and once they start cooking Anthy zips by and adds some pre-mixed spices on top, a sort of apology for taking her desk earlier, or at least the best Wakaba was gonna get.

In turn, Wakaba gives her one of the skewers to taste.

“Not bad.”

“It’s good, right? I’ll give some to Utena.”

Anthy nods.

“I’ll be right back,” Anthy says, glasses flashing as she grabs another piece and heads to the door.

OOO

Anthy carefully opens the door to End of the World— fuck it, her brother, Akio Ohtori, the chairman’s office. Technically she’s breaking the game as they say, but he’s off fucking prepubescent boys in speeding cars and where else is she going to find a laptop in the 90s?

He’ll maybe get something out of this. Depends how she feels.

She opens up Akio’s laptop and rather than just straight up porn like she’s expecting it’s a spreadsheet outlining various cars and their colors and their maximum speed.

Anthy rolls her as she minimizes the spreadsheet. Just pick ‘red’ and ‘fast’ you asshole, she’s had enough rebranding and yellow’s not her fucking color.

She shouldn’t have come here. It’s making her more irritated than usual.

She opens up a word document and quickly types up her demands, then spins around to massive printer.

It’s still just making noises.

Anthy sighs and rests her chin in her hand. Let’s hope pederasty is enough to keep her from loading another save state today.

OOO

“Wakaba, you’re a genius!” Utena says, mouth watering as she looks at all the vegetables and meat grilling on what, honest to god, were light bulbs just a moment ago.

“I’ve been saying,” Wakaba says, pouring more spices on top, and adjusting her makeshift apron. “It was worth all the work, wasn’t it?”

Utena’s head bobs up and down. Anthy strolls in, a sheaf of paper under one arm and a tape dispenser in her hand.

“What are those?” Wakaba says as Anthy walks up to look at the spread.

Anthy hold up a flier with what is very clearly a devious smile, one lens flashing brightly. A second later, Wakaba’s mimicking her smile.

“Nice, Himemiya-san.”

Wakaba holds up a fist. Anthy stares at it, her mind running through what custom this could possibly be referring to.

After a moment, Utena fist bumps her back, just to end the awkwardness.

Anthy tapes some of the flyers to the teacher’s desk, then hands them out to the rest of the students in the class.

After a moment of watching everyone dive for their wallets, Wakaba claps her hands.

“Ready, everyone? We’re open!”

Everyone in the class scrambles to up to the front in heartbeat, and Wakaba and Anthy’s hands are a blur as they pass out food and take in bills and coins. Utena meanwhile lounges off to the side, occasionally snatching food straight off the grill.

OOO

In an observatory somewhere, Akio sits up, head pounding, surrounded by green and red.

He grunts and pulls a long strand of hair out of his mouth.

In the distance, he sees two bright circles. There’s a flash of light, and on his toned stomach is a plate of steaming meat and vegetables. Witch.

Before Akio can even try some himself, two hands are already there searching blindly, led on by the scent of meat.

Akio narrows his eyes at these intrusions.

If all the other duelists are germy freeloaders too then he may have to reset the whole game.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXoEmqOZll0
> 
> And this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4AcKfeQHcY
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ chthonic--fantasy


End file.
